Currently most electronic gaming machines deployed to the market are standalone gaming machines, in the sense that game play is carried out by electronics located within the gaming machine cabinet such that a player plays a game by operating that gaming machine and the player's play is independent of other players playing other gaming machines.
Some venues conduct tournament games where players play the same game on a plurality of neighbouring gaming machines for a period of time; the winner being judged, for example, as the player who accumulates the most credits in the time period.
Other tournament games have been proposed where players participate in a common game displayed on a common display. For example, where players take turns to make selections of objects to try to reveal a prize.
There is a need for other multi-player games.